There are schemes for configuring an integrated controller. One scheme is to change a plurality of software logics (code change) suitable for one software platform in a hardware component. Another scheme is to partition a physical micro controller unit (MCU) into multiple virtual MCU using virtualization techniques without changing software platforms and software logic.
In existing virtualization-based integrated controllers, once software in a controller causes an error, the software is no longer able to operate normally.
That is, the existing virtualization-based integrated controllers are not able to detect an error in the controller software, and thus not able to automatically recover after the error occurs.
In particular, the existing virtualization-based integrated controllers are not able to identify which part of the controller software caused the error.